The Super Ladybloggers (Rewritten)
by MiraculousDuels
Summary: After Adrien gets an exciting idea to sign up on the Ladyblog, he shares it with Ladybug. She agrees and they happily make the accounts. Until came the LadyNoir shipping wars, Chat take one side and Ladybug takes the other and a blog war starts. Though they are rudely interrupted by an akuma who shows the past, Chat gets hit and gets sent to the day of Dark Cupid...


The whole situation was started with one extremely bored Adrien and a mundane chemistry class,

 _I wish we could get Alya to stop with the incorrect theories about us, even if she doesn't know about it. She was broadcasting that Volpina was an actual superhero. Though most civilians thought this, it hurt our chances of taking Volpina out quietly,_ Adrien thought thinking to the last battle,

 _I just wish that we could somehow tell Alya efficiently, but that's impossible without giving her our phone numbers. No way that's happening,_ Adrien pondered to himself,

Once Miss Mendaliev gave the students **another** assignment, (much to Adrien and Marinette's dismay) Adrien cut out of his thoughts.

Adrien explained his dilemma to his magical (yet lazy) friend Plagg.

"Communicate using that blog of hers" Plagg stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "now for my sagely advice, I demand payment in the form of camembert," The cat smirked,

Adrien sighed, muttered something that sounded like 'glutton' and gave the annoying kwami some food.

 _Though that advice was good, I'll put it forward to Ladybug tonight,_ Adrien pondered,

 _That night…_

Ladybug had gotten a message from Chat saying that, 'he had a possible idea to stop the reporter girl who runs the Ladyblog posting incorrect information'

 _I admit Alya has been a problem lately, though I didn't have any plans to stop her. I wonder what kittys got planned for her,_ Ladybug wondered in curiosity,

She bounded towards the Eiffel Tower that night as that was their usual meeting place.

She found Chat there and he walked up to her, he presented her with a rose, "good evening milady,"

"good evening Chaton" Ladybug replied, "now to be honest Chat, I was surprised to found a solution to our Alya problem. Care to enlighten me?" She asked in a rare sarcastic moment,

"indeed I have milady. It's simple, we sign up on the Ladyblog and present our own ideas and understanding to the many topics and theories written up on there. Though we'll tell her we're Ladybug and Chat Noir by the end. Finally, our profile pictures will be of us taking a selfie" Chat strategized,

"hmmm. Deal, on one condition, no talk of kwamis, identities and sensitive information" Ladybug stated in a tone that held no room for argument,

"deal Bugaboo, though what will our names be?" Chat asked, "I've already decided that I will be Black Cat"

"maybe Lady Luck, what do you think Chat?" Ladybug asked,

"purr-fect LB" Chat punned,

"and with one word, you ruin the moment. Good one Chat Noir." Ladybug joked,

"thank you bug, now let's get blogging, shall we?" Chat asked,

Ladybug nodded as they both opened their phones and started creating an account.

 _10 minutes later…_

"Black Cat has been created! This is going to be so fun, isn't it Bugaboo?" Chat asked,

"I was done a few minutes before, though I don't go jumping like a loon when I'm finished Chat" Ladybug smiled,

They took selfies and added them as their profile pictures.

Chat chuckled as they opened the first topic they saw.

 _Are Ladybug and Chat Noir together? Has LadyNoir set sail yet?_

"I'm debunking this" Ladybug stated,

"but Ladybug!" Chat whined like a baby child,

"no room for arguments Chaton" Ladybug chuckled,

They looked at the most recent comment, it was by Ladyblogger which everyone knew was Alya,

Ladyblogger: I don't care what anybody says, LadyNoir is legit!

Ladybug typed a message in her phone,

Lady Luck: A lot of evidence in this ship is either false or too weak to prove anything, Ladybug clearly has some sort of interest with Chat Noir but I doubt that's on a romantic level.

Chat pouted slightly when he saw the message, _time to fight back,_ Chat thought as he bounded away without Ladybug noticing.

Ladybug sensed something a few seconds later and looked around. _I wonder where Chat went, he'll probably be back in a minute._ Ladybug wondered slightly confused,

Then something popped up,

Black Cat: Though that might be true, it doesn't stop Chat, does it? I don't think even the strongest of akumas could separate them. Also, Chat might be hoping for a relationship after the whole Hawkmoth debacle, you never know.

Ladybug was slightly mad at her partner's betrayal; _He's supposed to help me! Not fight against me!_ She facepalmed,

Lady Luck: During the fights isn't the best time to flirt and pun though.

Black Cat: The miraculouses have a time limit after the battle though, so I doubt they have much time to talk.

Ladyblogger: How do you guys know so much about Ladybug and Chat? Some of this info is new to me as well. Where did you get it from?

Black Cat: Through observation and extensive knowledge from the people themselves. If you want proof, Chat took a selfie on my phone, and it's my favourite picture now.

Lady Luck: My story's basically the same.

Ladyblogger: Why would they trust you though? No offense.

Black Cat: It's a secret, and none taken.

Suddenly the Ladyblog's built in Akuma Alert function activated, and anyone who had an account was notified that there was an akuma on the loose.

 _This feature could come in handy,_ Ladybug smirked,

Ladyblogger: The akuma's at my school! Blogger out!

Chat chose that moment to appear before Ladybug and he spoke, "this alarm could come in handy. Another thing though. Why would an akuma attack a school in the middle of the night?"

 _Sweet irony,_ Ladybug chuckled, remembering her earlier thoughts, _I don't know why it would be attacking though,_

"Don't know, don't care right now! Let's go!" Ladybug told him as she rocketed towards the school.

 _How does she know which school Alya goes to?_ Chat pondered, _no time to be wondering that now though, I better catch up._ Chat urged himself to go.

 _At the school…_

"I am The Seer! (I couldn't think of new akumas lol) They told me my visions were fake, now they will be imprisoned for saying such hurtful things!" He announced, "where you ask my delighted audience? In the past!" He chuckled evilly,

" _Yes, they will pay for mocking such a powerful prophet"_ Hawkmoth cackled within the akuma's mind,

Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared and the akuma turned his gaze towards them, "your powers rank to nothing compared to mine!" The akuma falsely claimed as he fired blue bolts at them,

Ladybug and Chat expertly dodged and counterattacked the akuma, the attack was successful though that made The Seer **extremely mad** , " **AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"** The Seer roared in frustration firing a countless number of bolts everywhere.

Ladybug took cover while Chat was struck and he disappeared in a flash of blue light like everyone else. "Chat!" Ladybug screamed in anguish,

She turned towards the akuma and started going on the offense, _no more miss nice bug,_ Ladybug thought in fury.

 _In the past…_

 _Chat arrived at a fountain and he looked around,_

 _The Seer said this was the past yet I don't remember this, Chat thought in confusion, He heard a civilian screech and ran over to investigate, what he saw horrified him._

 _Dark Cupid and himself were trying to take down Ladybug._

 _Back in the present…_

 _Not counting Volpina, this akuma is one of the toughest ones I've ever faced!_ Ladybug stressed,

The Seer and Ladybug were even and Ladybug was starting to get frustrated,

"Lucky Charm!" She called and a crystal ball appeared in her hands,

 _What am I supposed to do with this?_ She thought,

 _Back in the past…_

 _Chat watched as Ladybug fought the delinquent duo bravely,_

 _This proves why I think she's so awesome. Always cool-headed in the face of danger, Chat thought._

 _He saw Ladybug have a revelation and what she did next completely and utterly shocked him to the core._

 _She tried to get him to kiss her._

 _Take the opportunity damn it Chat! Chat fumed,_

 _Unfortunately, Chat ran away and Ladybug chased him, wanting a kiss._

 _I should just act possessed next time to get a kiss, that'll be awesome! Chat daydreamed,_

 _Chat followed Ladybug after that._

 _They arrived at the same fountain and after Chat's most considerable shock to past Chat's comment, 'I've often wondered what happens when I use cataclysm on a person.' the fight continued._

 _Back to the present… (Is this getting annoying yet?)_

"I bet you can't predict my future using this!" Ladybug called,

The Seer fell for the trap, hook, line and sinker. He even ignored Hawkmoth's comments about it being a trap! Ladybug snuck behind him and stole his hat and ripped it, the akuma emerged.

 _Back to the past…_

 _The fight continued until finally Ladybug pulled him down and kissed him._

 _Oh, man, that looks so nice… Chat whined internally, this cat's one wish is to get a kiss I can remember! Chat thought determined,_

 _Right then his world swirled and he returned to the present._

 _Back to the present… (For the final time!)_

Ladybug purified the akuma and Chat appeared, after their traditional 'Pound It!' Chat called her up,

"Ladybug, care to explain what happened the Valentine's Day earlier in the year?" Chat smirked,

 _Of all the memories he had to see…_ Ladybug sighed in thought,

"I was worried if I told you, you wouldn't stop bragging about it. I also didn't want to upset you," Ladybug sighed in defeat,

"was it good?" Chat asked, his ears drooping,

"you'll see tonight kitty" Ladybug chuckled as he flicked his nose,

Chat's flushed face could've been compared to Ladybug's suit or a tomato.

"talk on the blog?" Chat asked,

"definitely" Ladybug said,

Fortunately for our heroes Alya only captured the end of their conversation. "What blog are you talking about?" Alya asked hoping that it was the Ladyblog,

"The Ladyblog" They replied,

Before Alya could respond, the earrings flashed their first warning. "what usernames do you guys you use? I'll add you as an admin" Alya offered,

"you might be surprised. Black Cat for me, and Lady Luck for Ladybug" Chat chuckled,

"I talked to you guys! That's so awesome! Anyway, unless you want to show off your identity, you better get going!" Alya said,

"yeah, talk on the blog tonight?" Ladybug offered,

"Of course!" Alya fangirled,

And they talked all night.

 **Author's Note: This is my first re-write! There were a LOT of plot holes in the original story so I upgraded many aspects in this story, and it's a thousand times better! I forgot there were no reporters that caught Dark Cupid on film so the public couldn't know about it. I changed the akuma to one of my original akuma ideas you might've seen in The Rise of the Shadow Knight! Those were the main two changes along with changes in dialogue, story, etc. Anyhow I hope everyone enjoyed this one-shot! MiraculousDuels out!**


End file.
